


Sexual Hallucination

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a smutty oneshot I did. I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>I mainly did this for practice so this isn't perfect.</p>
<p>I based this on the song 'Sexual Hallucination' by In This Moment, if you like rock/ metal music I recommend it! Johnny is dominant in this because...well I dunno why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in late in 2014, this is my first smut ever!

(Dallas POV) 

 

Do you ever crave something? Like, to the point where it becomes unbearable? That's me right now. 

 

Johnny is such a small, timid person, I doubt he would let me even touch him. Though, I would do more than touch him, I would kiss him and hold him, show him I love him, but I'm not good at going slow. I always jump right into things.

 

He's supposed to meet me here at Buck's soon. I had to talk to him, I had to tell him how I felt. I was waiting in the room I told him, he was five minutes late. I didn't get upset though, that would be a bad thing. He arrived ten minutes late, he said his father got in the way. He had a few cuts but otherwise, he was fine. We were a lone together. . it took all of my self-control not to take him right then and there. 

 

"Dally, I have to tell you something.." Johnny said quietly, his voice was barely audible.

 

"What is it, Johnnycakes?" I asked and sat on the bed. 

 

Johnny sat by me, pulling up really close to me but I didn't protest. 

 

He had a slight look of panic in his eyes, I waited for what he wanted to say. He shifted closer to me and again, I did not protest.

 

"Dal, I love you and I need you. . ." Johnny whispered, our faces were only inches away from each other.

 

I felt my chest tighten up and I felt like I could barely breathe.

 

"J-Johnny. ." I whispered, it was all I could mutter. Johnny lightly kissed me, a short, innocent kiss, this made me crave more. 

 

I grabbed his hands and held them, I slowly went to kiss him. 

 

"Dally. . ?" he whispered but he didn't pull away.

 

I kissed him deeply, using all the passion I had, he squeezed my hands. 

 

I pulled away and he looked at me with half closed eyes, he was so precious. He smirked at me and I became concerned. 

 

"Johnny? What are you thinking?" I asked but received no answer. 

 

Johnny slowly moved down to my neck and left a light kiss, I gasped. He giggled at me reaction and left another kiss. He continued kissing my neck and I let out small moans and whimpers. If I was with anyone else, I wouldn't make a sound but Johnny was breaking my walls down, one kiss at a time. 

 

I felt Johnny's hand on my pants button and I blushed heavily. He kissed my cheek and he still had a smirk on his face. He slowly unbuttoned my pants and he kissed me deeply. I felt his hand in my pants and he softly brushed his hand over my dick. I shivered from his touch. He pulled his hand out of my pants and rested his forehead on mine. He kissed me lightly and ran his fingers through my hair. 

 

"Wanna have some fun. . ?" Johnny whispered in my ear and I slowly nodded. 

 

He kissed me on the forehead and giggled, 

 

"Better undress, hmm?" he said playfully.

 

Johnny pulled off his jacket and threw it to the floor, he gently pulled at my jacket. I pulled off my jacket and threw it to the floor. He pulled on my shirt and I blushed, I slowly removed my shirt and threw it tot he floor. He gently rubbed his hands over my body and I shivered from his touch. 

 

"I'm not gonna make this easy for you, Dally. ." Johnny whispered then licked my neck.

 

"What do you mean?" I asked but he put a finger to my lips.

 

"You'll see. ." he said. 

 

I was completely naked now and Johnny still had his pants on, I was curious on what game he was playing with me. 

 

"Lay your head on the pillows." Johnny said and I did as he said. 

 

I looked up to the ceiling and then I heard a zipper come undone. I went to look but he stopped me.

 

"No looking, Dal." Johnny muttered. I continued to look up the ceiling. 

 

I felt him spread my legs and I began to wonder what he was doing. I felt him grab my erection and I gasped at the sensation. Johnny slowly rubbed my cock causing me to whimper and moan quietly. He pulled his hand away and I awaited for his next move. 

 

I felt him put his finger at my entrance and I froze, oh God.

 

"Johnny, what are you doing?" I asked, he was practically on-top of me now. 

 

"I'm going to teach you to behave. ." Johnny whispered and slowly pushed his finger inside of me. 

 

I winced in pain, it hurt. He looked down at me with a smirk on his face, he thrusted his finger deeper within me. He brushed something within me and I cried out in pleasure. He slid in another finger, causing me to whimper more. He stroked my hair with his free hand. 

 

"You're beautiful, Dally. ." he whispered but I was too busy moaning and whimpering to answer. 

 

I felt him add a third finger and I was clutching onto the sheets like a lifeline. He thrusted his fingers a few more times before pulling them out. He kissed me me lightly and pulled away. I wanted him, I needed him now. 

 

"Roll over onto your belly and stick your ass in the air." he commanded and I complied to his orders.

 

I suddenly remembered we didn't lock the door. . I didn't want anyone to walk in on this.

 

"Johnny?" I asked quietly.

 

"Hmm?" he hummed as an answer. 

 

"C-Can we lock the door?" I asked, timidly and I heard him snigger. 

 

"Why? You scared someone might walk in and see you as the bitch you are?" Johnny said, lustfully.

 

I don't know but I liked being called a bitch by Johnny. . what have I gotten into? 

 

"Please?" I pleaded and he sighed.

 

"Fine, but you stay in that position." he said, sternly.

 

I felt Johnny get off the bed and I stayed in my position like he asked. He climbed back onto the bed and dragged his finger down my spine, this caused me to get goosebumps. I felt him put his length at my entrance and I longed for it so much.

 

"Tell me, Dally, how bad do you want it?" he asked and I didn't know how to answer.

 

When I didn't answer, he spanked me, I yelped from the spanking. 

 

"When I ask you a question I expect an answer, understand?" he said and I made a whimper as a yes. 

 

"Now, let me ask again. . " he muttered and placed his tip at my entrance again. 

 

"How bad do you want it, Dally?" he whispered.

 

"I need it, Johnny, please, I want it!" I exclaimed, excitement was washing over me. 

 

"What was that?" he said and I sighed.

 

"Please, Johnny! I need it so much!" I begged and I heard him laugh a bit. 

 

"If you say so, Dal. ." he said and slowly pushed inside of me. 

 

I let out a breathy moan and whimpered a bit in pain. He thrusted slowly in and out of me, he was brushing my sweet spot. He thrusted just right and caused me to cry out and claw at the pillow. He pulled out until just his tip was in, I was panting heavily.

 

"You're a dirty little fuck, aren't you?" Johnny said, lowly and I whimpered in response. 

 

He slammed into me, slamming into my sweet spot.

 

"Oh fuck!" I yelled, trying to regain my composure.

 

He took notice on how he just completely broke me. He pulled out like he did earlier and slammed into me again. I let out a strange high pitched noise and I was shaking from pleasure. He kept doing this over and over, each time at a quicker pace. All I could say was his name over and over, breathlessly. At some point, I just became a moaning mess that couldn't make sense to save my life. I felt close to the edge, I was so close to falling off.

 

"J-Johnny, I-I'm about t-to cum. ." I managed ti spit out and he didn't answer.

 

He thrusted slow and hard, causing me to moan lowly. I felt him cum inside of me and I came as well. I wanted to collapse now, I was tired and sweaty. He pulled out of me and I collapsed down to the bed, panting lightly. He laid by me and smiled.

 

"Did you have fun?" Johnny asked and I only nodded in response. 

 

He giggled a bit, 

 

"Well, you better sleep, you look exhausted." he said and I fell into blissful sleep. "Well, you better sleep, you look exhausted." he said and I fell into blissful sleep. 

 

A/N: Here is my first smut, new and improved now. I retyped it to fix grammar, to make it look more pleasant to the eye and I fixed some wording errors.

 

Thank you for reading!


End file.
